Behind the Scenes
by Hug.Laugh.Smile.Love.xo
Summary: What do Ross and Laura do when they're not filming?


The cast was just finishing up the last scene of their latest episode of their popular Disney television show. It had already been a long day when the director finally called cut.

Still on set, Laura clapped happily. "Done! Finally." She laughed with her fellow costars, Ross, Callum and Raini. Together they walked off set towards their dressing rooms.

Ross took a sip from his water bottle. "Damn, that was a really long shoot. I don't think I can handle any more of our cheesy A&A script." He said, once they were nearing the rooms and were out of the producers earshot.

"Don't get me started," Callum rolled his eyes. They all secretly ridiculed the show they were all on because of the bad writing most Disney shows had.

"Typical, isn't it?" Raini agreed. She turned towards her door, just as Callum did the same. "Well I'll see you guys later, have a good night."

"You too, bye guys." Callum went into his room too.

Laura turned towards Ross, smiling at him. "Well, work is finally over for today, and its just you an me." She said slowly.

Laura always did this to him when they were alone, playing innocent like she didn't know what they were about to do behind closed doors. She liked to tease him, even though the two of them together had become a regular thing.

Ross smirked at her and growled, "Get in here." He took her arm and pulled her into his own dressing room. She laughed at his forcefulness, but let herself be pushed. He shut the door behind her.

"Already?" She asked with a grin as he pushed her up against the wall.

He grinned back and said, "I can't wait any longer." He bent his head and crushed her lips with his. She kissed him back excitedly. This thing she had going with Ross was thrilling every time. After a few moments of their passionate kiss, Laura spoke against Ross's lips.

"We're still in costume, I still feel like a naughty version of Ally." She was definitely still in costume, in her wedge heels and modest printed dress. This made Ross laugh. "How bout we get changed and spend another late night here on set?" One of their favorite things to do was hang around the studio until most people had left and explore the different sets and props on their own.

"Sounds good to me," Ross said as he pulled away from Laura. He moved towards his wardrobe to pick out some of his own clothes.

Laura wandered over to his dressing room mirror as Ross got dressed. She checked her reflection and pulled at her hair to make Ally's bouncy curls into sexier Laura waves. Then she added some more eyeliner. She tried to avoid looking like Ally as much as possible. Looking over at Ross she decided to get a little playful. She kicked off her dorky heels and padded over to Ross to the wall he was changing behind.

"Ross?" She called innocently.

"Yeah?" He looked up to see her coming towards him. He was half dressed, he had on only his blue jeans. He slung his black t shirt over his shoulder and smirked as he saw what his chiseled bare chest did to Laura.

She bit her lip as she walked a circle around him. "Damn Ross, you really hit the gym haven't you?" She reached out a hand to hold his bicep. He knew that his newly defined muscles really turned her on. He only smirked some more at her.

"Hey can you help me with my dress, Ross?" She asked him. She stood in front of him with her back to him. She pulled her dark brown hair to one side to expose her zipper. "Can you just get the zipper?"

"Uh yeah sure." Ross said confused. He pulled the zipper down her back. "Why are you…" He trailed off as she slipped the dress off her shoulders and he watched it fall to the ground.

"Why am I undressing now?" She said, turning around to face him and give him little peek of her bra and panties. "Thought I'd give you a little pre show." She winked at him and ran off to the other part of the room.

"Dammit, Laur." He muttered as he pulled his shirt on and went to find her.

He found her waiting by the door, wrapped in one of her thin dressing robes that she'd probably left in his dressing room one of the many other times she'd been here. "I need you to check if the coast is clear." She giggled, indicating to the hall between his dressing room and hers across the hall. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And everyone thinks you're so innocent." He laughed. He opened the door and looked out. "Looks like everyone left already. Coast is clear." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into her dressing room, her robe loosening in the process. Ross couldn't help noticing her breasts peeking out at him. Once they were both inside, Laura shut the door and turned to face him.

"Why do you do this to me?" Ross groaned at the pleasant sight of her body.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?" She asked, playing dumb. He tugged at the loose tie around the waist of her robe and let it fall open. He slid his large hands around her waist inside the robe, against her bare skin. His eyes roamed her rather large breasts for a girl with such a small body, and noticed how they spilled out of her bra. She put her hands on his chest as she looked at him with those huge brown eyes.

He leaned down and began kissing her neck and heard her sigh in pleasure. He backed her into the furniture in her dressing room, until they hit the couch. That's when he picked her up and gently laid her down. He continued kissing her lips and neck. "Mmm, Ross, what are we waiting for?" He looked up in her eyes, and realized she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She sat up slightly, and keeping her eyes locked to his she removed the little clothing she had left on until she was lying completely naked beneath him. "Ross, take me now." She said lustfully. Who was he to say no?

"You're so gorgeous, Laur." He said smiling. He took his own clothing off as she watched him. He then lowered himself onto the couch with her, kissing her passionately while she put his hands on her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them as she moaned against his mouth.

Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid inside her. He pulled in and out as he did his best to pleasure her.

"Oh, Ross!"


End file.
